mikespersonalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mal
One by one, they will all fall.'''The Malevolent One aka Mal Mal opening line '''Mal, or known amongst the other personalities as The Malevolent One or Evil Mike is a hidden personality sealed inside Mike's mind and the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. Prior to the series, he was incarcerated to the same prison Duncan was and was one of the most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Mike was able to take control of Mal and he was sealed within his subconscious. Mike's voice arguably changes most drastically when he is Mal. He is shown to have dark circles around his eyes and the normally spiked portion of Mike's hair covering the left one. Once this personality has risen, Mike is no longer able to transform into the others as Mal has been shown to have chained them to boulders in order to supress them. Mal is seen shifting himself into an evil version of Svetlana in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, suggesting that that power goes to him when Mike is not in control. Up until Mal officially takes over Mike's body in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, almost all of his appearances were at his own will, making him the most spontaneous of all the personalities. Mal has shown great intelligence and physical strength, even beating skilled fighter Izzy in a boxing match in Suckers Punched. He can perfectly imitate Mike and is very perceptive of other people, being able to tell whether or not they trust him. He is also very impulsive and chaotic. He chooses to recklessly act whenever an opportunity presents itself, rather than carefully plan out his moves. Furthermore, Mal appears to take great enjoyment in committing heinous acts, with Duncan once stating that Mal did bad things just for the fun. He has also been shown to get extremely violent when frustrated. However, he is perfectly capable of controlling himself in order to keep his cover through the season. He is a bit egotistical, modelling items in the subconscious after himself and being overly confident that Mike has no chance to regain control. Whenever Mal has done something malicious and is pleased with himself, he will whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King. Total Drama Revenge Grand Chef Auto After mike win his battle with his persontily's and tell them that he in change but however it seen that he misses one which was right behind as Mal makes a cameo appearance in Revenge of the Island for a spilt 2nd it may or is not know if the figure is actually Mal Appearance Mal bears a resemblance to Mike, except that his hair drapes over his left eye. There are also darker circles around his eyes. He also speaks in a deeper voice than he has in his normal Mike persona. Despite his skinny figure, he is deceptively strong as he was able to injure Alejandro simply by crushing his wrists. Total Drama All Stars Evil Dead He was mentioned in the beginning of Evil Dread by the other personalities stating that how he has returned. He made his debut when Mike, as Manitoba Smith, got hit on the head by Scott's shovel. As this happens, Manitoba looks frightened when he warns the others about Mal, as the large picture of Mike behind them subsequently forms into a shadow silhouette of his evil personality. This personality also seems to affect normal Mike, making him crueler, as shown when he laughs at Sam's misfortune, surprising Zoey (showing it is something he would not do otherwise). At the elimination ceremony, he makes his first appearance when he proclaims that "One by one, they will all fall." Saving Private Leechball In Saving Private Leechball, he appeared in the beginning of the episode where he broke Sam's handheld game console. He also appeared when Mike is using the confessional while talking about Courtney. Food Fright In Food Fright, Mal sneaks into the girls' room in the hotel and breaks Sierra's phone, afterwards laughing maniacally in the confessional. During the challenge, Mal pulls a leaver on the salad spinner, prompting that anyone after Mike that uses the contraption will be spun around faster. Moon Madness In Moon Madness, the mysterious effects of the Blue Harvest Moon awaken him and he spends most of the time causing havoc on his team while pretending to still be Mike. While his team was outside of the cabins, he hides underneath the stairs and pulls Cameron's legs while he was walking down, causing him to trip and his glasses to break into pieces. Later on, he abandons Cameron and scares Duncan away with a ferocious bird. After meeting up with the rest of his team, he attempts to hit Zoey over the head with a wooden log, but his team members arrived before he can do so. At the end of the episode, the moon becomes normal, reverting Mal back to Mike and cost his team the challenge. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Mal breaks Duncan's knife and admits he wants Zoey gone. After the challenge, Mike tries to seal away Mal by dropping a rock on his head. This, in turn, has the opposite effect, sealing away Mike in his mind, where he finds himself chained to a boulder and leaving Mal to be able to roam freely while masquerading as Mike. At the end of the episode, Mal then starts whistling "in the Hall of the Mountain King" as he gets on the Boat of Losers for exile. At that point, Duncan finally remembers where he knows Mike from. He states in the confessional that back when he was in juvie, Mal was also an inmate there and "was running the place." being scared completely he begins to tell the others that when he knew mike when he was in juvenile which unfortunately he was in his mal personality telling the others and warn them that he is bad news Sucker Punched Mal is still in control and pretending to be Mike in Suckers Punched. On Boney Island, Mal allies with the animals and uses them to attack Chef. Mal dives into Mike's mind to taunt the fact that he has returned and intend on causing havoc. Mal tries to get Zoey to trust him by saying that he misses her and reminds Chris that Zoey has an advantage from the last challenge. For the boxing challenge, Mal has to fight Izzy and was surprised that Izzy could sense him being evil and Mike within his mind, but believes that it was his eyes that gave him away. Mal easily beats Izzy and threw her off the ring before she can figure out his secret. During the elimination ceremony he overhears Duncan and Zoey and asks what they are talking about. Mal agrees with Zoey and Duncan that Alejandro should go to Boney Island. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Mal comments how easy it is to impersonate Mike in You Regatta Be Kidding Me and believes he should have done it years ago. He creates an alliance with Cameron and Zoey and another one with Alejandro. Mal was third to receive a boat for the challenge after he purposely messed with the other boats before choosing one. He was sent to the subconscious when Zoey was in danger but easily regained control. He reluctantly saves Zoey to uphold the Mike facade, which cost him the challenge. During the elimination ceremony, Mal rigged the votes so Cameron would be eliminated, but due to Duncan's disqualification, the plan failed. zeek and ye shall find Mal tries to plant evidence of the rigged votes on Alejandro in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, but his plan was backfired as Alejandro saw him placing the voted underneath his bed in the losers' cabin and quickly placed them in Mike's bed instead. When Cameron found the votes, Mal tries to defend himself but Cameron was already depressed that everyone voted for him to believe him. The next morning, Mal convince Cameron that everyone other than himself and Zoey, are out to get him. During the challenge, Mal convinces Cameron to kiss Courtney under the impression of pulling Scott into their alliance. When Cameron fell into a hole, Mal tries to drop a rock at him but was captured by Ezekiel. While waiting for someone to free them, Mal accidentally slips up when he accuses Alejandro for leaving Cameron hanging when Alejandro did not say what Cameron's predicament was. After the challenge ended, Mal reveals to Cameron his true identity and he is the culprit behind the incidents lately, including trying to kill him back in the mines. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Mal finds out that Alejandro knows who he is in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. When Alejandro tries to blackmail Mal, Mal was unfazed and grabbed his wrist. Mal shows he has some knowledge of the Spanish language when he questions Alejandro's family saying. During the challenge Mal would either try to sabotage Alejandro or convince others to vote him off. Mal has displayed the ability to partially summon a personality, as shown when he needed Svetlana's skills to shake Alejandro off of him during the "snapping bars." He was surprised when she escaped his influence, after Mike broke the chain Mal used to keep her restrained in his mind, and is determined to get rid of Mike once Alejandro is gone. He sacrificed himself so Zoey could win and so he could try to find out where Alejandro hid the DVD of him. sundae muddy sundae Mal is frantically looking for the DVD Alejandro hid in the hotel in Sundae Muddy Sundae to no avail. He also realizes that Zoey is getting suspicious of him. Mal returned to Mike's subconscious in order to stop Mike from saving Vito by possessing his Dummy but fail. As the contestants are walking through the forest, Mal reveals Courtney's chart that shows the order of contestants she is going to eliminate. This causes everyone to distrust Courtney, leaving her without an ally. Mal tries his best to win the challenge so he can return to the hotel to find the DVD. He finds Gwen being a threat and the two of them are often neck and neck in the challenge. His actions throughout the episode had also made Gwen and Scott suspicious of him. Mal lets Zoey win so he can regain her trust and they can both go to the spa hotel. When Chris said only Zoey could go to the hotel, Mal becomes very unhappy hearing that mal acted like he was happy for Zoey but as she walks away mal becomes very angry while secretly is furious at this change of events. which he cannot find the DVD. Alejandro has hidden from him The Bold of the booty-ful Mal knows he has to win the challenge in The Bold and the Booty-ful because of everyone's suspicions. He realizes Zoey is losing trust in him after he accidentally said that he gave her a bracelet and not a necklace. Instead of trying to find his treasure he decides to sabotage the other contestants in their search. He first tries to smack Gwen in the head but then buries her under the rubble of the McClean cottage. He goes over to Scott but lets Fang attack him. Mal brings and injured Scott to Chris and said that an injured contestant is one of Chris's favorite things to which Chris agrees to. Afterwards, Mal is chosen by Zoey to head into the finale possibly knowing that Zoey is trying to find a way to bring back the real Mike. The Final Wreck-ening Mal is confident he will win in The Final Wreck-ening despite being aware that Zoey knows who he is. He mockingly states that he is touch by this action and states Mike is still trapped within the subconscious. He still pretends to be Mike until Zoey tells him to drop the act. Mal gloats to Zoey that Mike will never return to her. During the first part of the challenge he manages to get Alejandro and Heather as helpers but does not care for either of them. During the second part of the challenge Mal tried to throw Heather in the toxic waste moat so he could use her body to float across until Alejandro offered a pole vault. Mal threw Cameron and Gwen down a level and used the pogo to attack Zoey in the water moat. While underwater Mal was sent to the subconscious and learned that the reset button was pushed and Mike was going to be the only personality. Mal tries to attack Mike but he is quickly defeated. As he begain to die and disppears he Begain to be scared and beg mike not to do this to him and begs for mercy and wants Mike to feel pity for him. He begin to states he is a part of Mike like the others. But However Mike responed in angry that he is the part he doesn't need anymore. He bagin walking away saying good bye to him he screams no that this is his time as he disppears and die with all of mike other Mike's Alternate Personalities. It shows that Mal never won the million dollars and could not regain full control of Mike again Personality Mal is cunning, manipulative, ruthless, selfish, and sadistic. As Duncan said he enjoys causing trouble for the fun of it. He does this while hiding his true nature behind the voice of the harmless friendly Mike. However, he has a habit of breaking character but at the same time can immediately tell when someone's not trusting him and come up with a lie on the spot. Even the most intelligent manipulators on the show have called his manipulation skills impressive. He also seems to be very violent. Trying to hit Zoey over a cliff, beating Izzy up for no reason, breaking Alejandro's wrist for trying to blackmail him, breaking the confessional camera, and trying to hit Cameron off a cliff with a boulder out of sheer malice. Duncan even comments on this when he says that when they were in Juvie together that he was running the place. Another thing he seems to enjoy is whistling In the Hall of the Mountain King. As he can always be seen doing this when he's causing mayhem. Ask Mike Total Drama Questions On Instagram on Ask Mike they asked Mike and his multiple personalities alot of questions Romance While mal was in juvenile it seems that mal may have became romantic interest in one of vanessa multiple personalities Christina another evil multiple personality which is the female version of himself Enemies *Alejandro *Cameron *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Courtney *Duncan *Ezekiel *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Mike **Chester **Manitoba Smith **Svetlana **Vito *Sam *Scott *Sierra *Zoey *Owen *Christina on/off Trivia *Mal is the seventh main villain of the Total Drama series, after Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, and Lightning. *His name means "bad" or "evil" in Latin, as well as in Spanish, Italian, and French. **Mal may also be short for his full name, "The Malevolent One." One of the roots of malevolent is the Latin mal, as stated above. **Mal might also be short for "Malice" since malice means intention to do evil or ill will, which fits with Mal's character. **Ironically, his real name being the latin root of a few words might explain why he understands latin fluently. *Mal is very similiar to HABIT from EverymanHYBRID. **Both are evil personalities. **Both have a similiar hair. **Both love chaos and malice. **Both have a demonic voice and the hero's voice, however, HABIT can make a mixed version of both. **Both are the biggest threat that the protagonists from both series ever faced. *Mal is the third antagonist to cause a strain on a relationship, in which, he forced Cameron to kiss Courtney and this lead to the breakup between her and Scott. The first is Heather when she kissed Trent which leads to him a Gwen temporary breaking up and the second is Alejandro where he forced Tyler to tell Courtney that Duncan and Gwen kissed which lead to Courtney breaking up with Duncan. *Mal along with Eva are considered two of the most feared contestants to date, and the only ones who have succeeded in scaring Chris. *Mal along with Scarlett are deemed the evilest, most dangerous villains to date. *Mal, along with Justin, are the only main antagonists not to be placed on the Villainous Vultures. *Though most antagonists have received harsh punishments for their actions (Heather becoming bald, Justin breaking all his bones, Alejandro getting burned in a volcano, and Scott (often) getting mauled by Fang), Mal suffered the worst punishment of all, not only dying, but being wiped from existence entirely. *The tune he whistles is "In the Hall of the Mountain King" a famous piece written by Edvard Grieg as incidental music for Henrik Ibsen's play Peer Gynt. *Mal is the first major character in the series to die. *Duncan knew Mal back in juvie. **According to Duncan, Mal seemed to like it in juvie, especially since Mal was practically in charge. *Mal is also similar to Prince Hans from'' Frozen''. **Both hid their true nature to almost everyone. **Both pretended to like a girl so she would give him what he wanted despite failure. (Mal faked a relationship with Zoey so she would take him to the finale and he would win the $1,000,000 for himself, Hans pretended to love Anna so she would marry him and he'd become king.) * Mal also shares some similarities with Constantine from Muppets Most Wanted ** Both are evil dopplegangers to the main character (Mal is Mike's evil doppleganger and Constantine is Kermit's evil doppleganger) ** Both eventually get defeated by their doppleganger (Kermit manages to stop Constantine from escaping and MIke finally figures out that Mal isn't the real deal) ** They also faked a relationship with a certian female (Mal: Zoey and Constantine: Miss Piggy) ** They are considered to be by far the most dangerous criminal ever Category:Outright Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Imposters Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Fearmongers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Thought-Forms Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Drowners Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Blackmailers Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper